The present invention relates to adjustable steering columns. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cam locking assembly for use in conjunction with an adjustable steering column.
For user convenience, many vehicles provide a steering column that permits tilting or tilting and telescoping thereof to meet the users preferences. Upon proper adjustment, the steering column must be fixed to prevent movement of the steering column during vehicle operation. It is desired to provide a locking mechanism that allows relatively easy release to allow adjustment, but also provides adequate fixing of the steering column.